My Darkest Fear
by pucklover1199
Summary: A Leo Valdez fan fiction. (I'm no good at summaries) Maia White and her friends Hazel, Frank, and Percy meet the Greek demigods Jason, Piper, and Leo and head off on a quest to defeat Nyx (Night) and on the way Maia finds herself falling for Leo.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any references or characters in this story (except for Maia White). It all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own are the actual words on this page.**

**A/N:**** This is a Leo Valdez fan fiction and it happens around the Mark of Athena and the House of Hades but has a completely different story. This is my first story on here so go easy on me xD. But some constructive criticism would help. Gosh, I love Leo so much. Okay, lets do this...**

* * *

**Maia**

Maia woke to find herself panting and her bed sheets everywhere. The nightmare she had was one of the worst by far. Of course, being a demigod meant she would probably have to deal with that for the rest of her life. But tonight, it had just been so vivid and it felt so real. She remembered stepping onto the battlefield ready to take down anything, as she had been trained to do. There were hundreds of monsters varying from ogres, giants, hydras, a Minotaur, empousai, and even Earthborn. Maia had no idea how she was going to take them down but she would die trying. Anger sprouted within her coming from an unknown source. Her hands tightened around her two daggers. She felt as if the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders, as if millions of people depended on her. Some of those people being her mother and her best friends, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Percy Jackson. Then, as the monsters charged on her, she couldn't lift her daggers. Instead they fell to the ground. The monsters must have took it as a sign of defeat, something a child of Mars would never do, because they started laughing and kept on coming. Fear formed in the pit of Maia's stomach. Not for her self but more for her friends at Camp Jupiter and her mom back in Pennsylvania. She used all her might to move her hands but instead, she, too, fell to her knees. Then, came a voice in her head, _You would never be able to defeat them anyway. Give up, child. Stop trying. Give_ _in to the darkness and join us._ The voice laughed then. _A child of Mars would make a great addition to our_ _ranks._ I screamed in anger and irritation. _Soon, little one. Soon, the darkness shall come._ And that's when Maia woke.  
She climbed out of bed and walked towards her closet. She grabbed dark blue skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and her black leather jacket and put them on. She went back to the side of her bed and grabbed her combat boots and slipped those on. She was meeting up with Hazel, Frank, and Percy soon. Something about some Greek demigods coming to the camp. Maia went to her bathroom and flinched when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was a _mess._ She might not be a daughter of Venus but that was no excuse for the bird nest lying on her head. She sighed and grabbed a comb, quickly passing it through her dark, brown hair. When she finished, her curls spilled around her shoulders but since she didn't know what to expect today, Maia tied it into a ponytail and let her bangs falls to the side of her face. Satisfied with her look, she finished up in the bathroom and left to meet up with her friends.  
They were gathered at the entrance of the camp waiting for the Greeks. Hazel waved at her and beckoned her over. Maia sprinted over an stopped beside them. She slapped Percy on the back,

"Sup, Fish Breath?"

"Hey now, I don't think you should be calling your praetor mean names," Percy said in a mock serious tone. Hazel and Frank snickered.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" Maia said making a pouty face. Percy scoffed and Maia could tell Hazel and Frank were trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course not," Percy said, " as praetor, I am not to show any signs of fear or pain." He puffed up his chest and stood tall. Maia punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Percy said rubbing his arm, "fine, you win." Hazel and Frank burst out laughing and Maia and Percy joined in. When they had calmed down Maia asked,

"So, any sign of the Greeks?"

"Nope," Frank answered, "but they should be here soon."

"They said something about a flying ship and not to shoot them down. So, at least we know what to expect," Hazel said. She was always so optimistic. What if they were the ones to shoot at us? Maia had warned them about it but they believed the Greeks were coming in peace. Since when were the Greeks and Romans ever peaceful? What, were we best buddies now? Maia didn't trust them so she had brought along her two daggers, that she always used in battle, and hid them in her boots

Suddenly, Frank nudged her in the arm tearing Maia away from her reverie.

"What?"

"Look," He said, "I think that's them."

All of them looked up into the sky just in time to see a _huge _ship heading towards the camp. The Greeks had arrived.

* * *

***** **Sorry it's really short guys. But its only the beginning so give it a chance and I promise it will get better in the next chapters. So, comment what you guys want to see happen in the upcoming chapters. Please review! I would really appreciate it. Bye!**


End file.
